


tango

by stuntbook



Category: Persona 4
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 22:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4723340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuntbook/pseuds/stuntbook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She wasn't a good dancer. He knew that she hated losing, so he offered to give her a few lessons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tango

"You think you're ready for the music, now?" asks Yosuke, gracing Naoto with his signature wink. He lets go of her hands, and Naoto retrieves her fallen hat from the floor. Her response is a laugh-- it is slightly forced, which hints at her unsteady confidence, but determination remains in her voice all the same.

"Perhaps so, Yosuke. Shall we give it a try?"

  
Half a second later, _Backside of the TV_ was blaring through the speakers. Yosuke beckoned to the detective, hoping that she'd join him even before her part came on. It was one, two, three, and then four sets of moves before she did so-- a little late, because twenty seconds later cued them for their collaborative moves to start. It made him smile nonetheless. Naoto Shirogane was dancing side by side with him. Him!

Well-- he has been spending time with her after Yu left, so it wasn't that much of a surprise. Naoto was a good friend now.

But still-- it'd take a while for him to wrap his head around the fact that he was close with the _Detective Prince_. You didn't get much cooler than that.

There was a long pause after the music ended. This marked the end of their tango, and now they were posed side-by-side. Naoto was smiling (and panting-- just a little.)

"You're a great dancer, huh, Naoto-kun? You're really capable of anything."

Yosuke's beaming, like he's proud of her. Naoto turns a little red, and replies with her head turned away from him.

"I do admit, I had a kind, helpful, and talented person to guide me. So you should relay your kind words to him."

Yosuke turns a little red, too.

**Author's Note:**

> I love me some fluff, ahh. I have a lil' headcanon that Yosuke is Naoto's dance tutor in Dancing All Night. Their styles are so similar, it's amazing! They make a good team.


End file.
